A Bird's Song- Fabian Prewett
by badgerinatardis
Summary: Diona Aarhus had a beautiful singing voice one that sounded like birds in the morning. Too bad no one would ever be able to hear it. If she was singing and someone had the unfortunate luck to hear it they were met with immediate death. Starting her third year she catches a boy staring at her and before she knows it, he has approached her with a smile.
1. Prologue

A quiet hum spread through the house ending the eternal silence that had greeted the rooms. Diona's voice held a haunting melody and despite the fact that she wasn't even singing any words the melodies that graced her lips could put the best to shame.

It was the few times that she could sing without worrying because her father was gone at work and every window was locked but not that they could open. Her father had made sure that they were bolted shut ever since had killed the poor little boy.

Her voice while beautiful had been the cause of her mother's death. Diona was only six when it had happened. Her mother had sung to try and calm the girl down and being entranced by her mother, she had tried to sing along. At first, her mother had smiled but then she let out a scream, covering her ears.

It was quick and when Diona finally got the chance to ask her mother what was wrong the woman laid dead on the ground, blood trails coming out of both ears, pain etched on her face. Her father hadn't believed that Diona had killed her mom, not understanding how she could have done it.

With her father being hard at work he never had the chance to hear her sing and could have never traced it back to her singing. He didn't figure it out until she had killed the neighbor's boy on a playdate.

The neighbors had gone on vacation and since Philip was too young he had been left at the Aarhus residence. The two children spent most of the time together and on the last day Philip was to stay, her father had the day off. The day had started with them traveling to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and enjoying all the ice cream they wanted.

When they headed home it was clear that they were all in good moods and didn't want the day to end. Instead, they settled around the fireplace to have a sleepover. Robert spoke spooky stories to the children and when he couldn't think of any more ideas, Philip would tell them about the crazy dreams he's had.

Robert had decided to go outside to gather more wood for the fireplace and wasn't outside very long when he heard his daughter scream. Running back inside he found Philip still on the ground just like he had found Courtney a couple months earlier. Looking at his daughter something seemed to click in his mind and that was when Diona's world was changed forever.

Walking into her room, she was greeted by the singing of her pet bird that had yet to have a name. It wasn't long before the bird grew silent and when she looked into the cage the bird was dead. She stopped singing to take a deep sigh.

Even animals died when she sang.

Walking over to her bed, she fell with great dramatics which was something she had enough of. Her life was quite boring as her father had made her a recluse only allowing her to leave for school but during the summer her only entertainment was the stories her mind made and acting them out made them more interesting.

Staring at the ceiling it wasn't long before she felt her eyes slowly closing and without a fight her mind fell asleep as she played a soft tune in her head.


	2. Chapter One

She awoke to the sound of dishes falling and crashing. Shooting up in bed, she felt her heart picking up speed at the fear that someone had entered the home but when she heard her father curse it was clear that there was no danger near.

Falling back onto her bed, she let out a sigh at the fact that she was still alive and had not passed away through her sleep. If only she could kill herself by singing. Sadly it only worked on others and that sucked.

Staring over to the cage the held her latest victim, a pang of sadness rang through her at the thought that she hadn't even named the poor bird before he had met his demise. Her father insisted on buying her pets to keep her company while he went to work but they all died and to her, it was more of a hassle than a gift. The only animal that she had kept long was her cat, Abas and that was because she was deaf.

Sighing she threw her blanket off of her and threw her legs over the bed. Getting up she dragged her feet as she walked down the hallway. It was clear that she was in a bad mood that morning and when Robert saw her into the kitchen his smile seemed to put her in an even worse mood.

He set the plate of food he had spent all morning making in front of her before sitting in the chair across from her.

"Are you excited?"

"About what?" Diona took a bite out of the bacon and couldn't help but smile at how good it was. Her father had a gift when it came to cooking that her mother and herself could never reach.

"You're going back to Hogwarts!" It was clear he was excited but it was well hidden that he was worried, like every year. Diona had done well past years but a little hum and the girl could end up killing children and he didn't know if he could protect his little girl if it happened.

He was distracted by arms being wrapped around him. While the girl was tiny she had a grip that could rival a giant's.

He hugged her back and could feel her bouncing with excitement. Just as quickly as she had hugged him did she let go. He looked to her before she ran back to her room a smile on her face. He laughed before he grabbed her unfinished plate, knowing that she wouldn't be able to eat anymore today.

Hastily she pulled apart the braid her hair was in, wrapping the hair tie on her wrist, while she opened her trunk. Making sure everything she needed was neatly packed.

Diona didn't like feeling rushed so she had gotten her trunk ready a week in advance and now she was just making sure she had everything ready. Before closing her trunk she threw in all kinds of hair ties. Her thick hair ripped so many hair ties that it was a necessity that she bring many so when one ripped she had a backup.

Her mother had loved it when her hair was made that when she had died, Diona had made it her goal to always do her hair only letting it down when she was in a hurry or really lazy. Finally closing her trunk after throwing in a brush she walked over to her vanity. Grabbing her brush that she kept on the desk, she looked into the mirror to see the face that always greeted her.

Grabbing a chunk of her ash-blonde hair she began brushing to get the tangles out the whole time watching her eyes.

A couple days before her death, Courtney had read to her a story about a man who each time he stared into a mirror his eyes would change color, from a brown to a blue and sometimes colors like red and yellow. Diona had asked why and she was told that the man was losing his sanity after killing his wife and children.

It was her fear that one day when she looked into the mirror instead of seeing blue eyes she would see a different color because she like the man in the story was a killer. Both afraid of being caught.

Quickly bringing her hair into a ponytail she fought to wrap the hair tie around the third time but before she could get all of her hair through the hair tie gave away and ripped. Groaning she let her hair drop and examined the damage. The black hair tie was stretched and the part where it had broken she could see the yellow elastic that should have been hidden by the fabric. Throwing it into the trashcan she grabbed another one from her wrist and could feel that the new one had yet to be stretched out.

Going for a safer choose she separated her hair into two parts down the middle and wrapped one of the sides into a loose ponytail grabbing another hair tie she grabbed the other half of her hair and did the same.

Examining her hair she deemed it okay before grabbing two more hair ties from her basket to replace the ones she had wasted on her hair.

Pushing the chair back she was startled with a loud meow but as she saw the familiar face of Abas she smiled at the cat. Abas was a cat with an attitude that when she caught eyes with her, the cat walked out of the room without a second meow meaning that she was hungry.

Jumping out of her chair she ran over to her closet where she had set aside her clothes she was going to wear to the station. Dressing as quick as she could she grabbed her trunk and made her way down the hallway again.

Robert stood by the door knowing that if they spent any longer at the house, the girl was going to be bothering him telling him that they would be late because god forbid that they arrive twenty minutes before eleven.

Diona walked into the kitchen surprising Robert until he noticed that a certain cat was waiting by her bowl. Laughing at the cat that wouldn't let them leave until she was fed, he decided to sit down on the couch while his daughter freaked out about the time even though they had an hour to spare before they were considered late.

Finally arriving at the station, Diona let out a sigh that caused her father to laugh at her.

"What's so funny?" She asked her father, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing, dear. Just laughing at something in my head. " He grabbed one of her ponytails twisting it around before she pulled away, fixing her hair with a fake glare at her father.

"I wasn't sure if anything went on in that head of yours." She said in confusion and when he went to grab her she took off running through the portal leaving the poor man to carry her trunk. Following the girl's footsteps, he stepped through the wall only to be met with the same busy station.

Spotting the girl he walked over to her while she smiled. While she could have just stepped onto the train she had to say goodbye to her father. Holding out her arms, Robert quickly brought her into a hug. While he had Abas at home to keep him company it would be quite lonely without the girl making her usual fuss over him taking care of himself.

"If I asked you to stay home you wouldn't would you."

"Nope! Not even your cooking can convince me to stay."

"What if I made you a huge marble cake?"

She hesitated for a bit as she loved marble cake but her response was the same. "You'll be fine without me besides I'll see you during Christmas break and I expect to see a marble cake when I come home." She pointed a finger at him before she was grabbed in another hug.

"Be safe will you?"

"Of course I'll be safe. I know how to stay silent." To those around those words wouldn't mean anything but to the two they knew exactly what she was talking about and Robert nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you."

He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek before she walked to the train, catching one last look at her father before searching for an empty compartment.

Diona walked and was surprised by the lack of empty compartments before she found a familiar face. Sliding open the door she found all Lagura siblings.

The three kids all looked the same sharing the same features; black hair and green eyes. Daniel, the oldest being a fifth year, waved at her before she waved back. Sitting next to her friend, Josephine, she smiled at her before she was met with the familiar loudness that followed the three.


	3. Chapter Two

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc88591a78b56b96f11b5070ab2da958""How was your summer, Artemis?" Looking up at Josephine, Diona couldn't help but smile at the nickname. Christine who was the youngest of the siblings had come up with nicknames for them based off of the Greek Gods that she was fantasized with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faea5f58519fcee6b5b001e6448ff7bb"Diona was called Artemis because of the braid that her hair was always in and the fact that her name was one letter off of being Artemis's Roman name. Josephine was Persephone because she was the one most likely to be kidnapped by a lover and the girl hated the nickname which made the rest of them more insistent on calling her by it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dcc30d42140bb82f489506b991000a4"Christine was nicknamed Athena because of how bloody brilliant the girl was and also because she was in Ravenclaw didn't help. Daniel was known as Apollo because of the many girlfriends he has and the smile that was bright enough to blind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cbc7caff08fb028195d18164a0cf1b8""My summer was the same as always, Persephone. Boring and quiet." Was her simple response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f17cd2b84ccda98a15ba174d4aefd63a""I wish my house was silent but with Persephone's badly singing it made my summer loud and obnoxious." Daniel gave her a look and she laughed at the offended one on Josephine's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48f9dbbb34c6355550383f600709aca7""If my singing is bad I wonder what your singing is to you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371ef65726f19d39ce0c0d11ea05f59c""Are you saying that my singing is bad?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85fb522baf8892f5966a31682529cf71""Not bad... horrible is more like it." Josephine smiled to herself and as a result, Daniel pushed Christine out of the way to sit in front of Josephine ready to argue that his singing was better than hers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed7dcc3a3769d68e455cc4fbbcee7389"Sighing Diona helped Christine up who looked about ready to kill her brother. "I swear one day I'm going to kill those two and it won't be pretty." It was mumbled so that only Diona could hear but Daniel tensed a bit letting the girl know that he had heard her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c98bbc8e7b2b04ecd7aec91f66ad03df""If you want help, Athena. I could help you. I have many ideas of how we could make it painful." Twisted smiles made their way on both of the girl's faces before they laughed sounds that would deem them insane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09fe1551131f22a466aeee05aa8966dc""I look forward to it, Artemis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d3d04c30fa8f0033e7ca55451dbc670"The older Lagura siblings visibly gulped, before Josephine nudged Diona's shoulder a smile on her face. "You wouldn't kill your best friend, would you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6aec73c1373d8b0f180cac5ba18a9a31""I would never kill Athena! Although I never got along with my twin and the Queen of the Underworld."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb2eed5e33f4d1d205807078b6d14fc""You know you love me, Artemis!" Daniel leaned across and wrapped his arms around her waist a giant smile on his face. "When did I ever say such putrid words to a dimwit like you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="799f6e77faad8e11d2111017c34bfe1f"He unwrapped himself and put a hand to his chest, "You offend me!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0c07b33f0b4a6a9a7859f3006050cb""I try," she smiled at him before listening in to the gossip Josephine was saying to Christine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="465d9a4896bfe4f91200a0ccb391a7f8"Looking out the window, she couldn't help but smile. Taking the train was always fun with her friends. Her first year she was afraid of how she would make friends with anyone, her social skills being rubbish as she only spent her time talking to her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0ba4486f4833246dc43d54fcd38a240"She had arrived really early that year afraid that there wasn't going to be any empty compartments for her to spend her time in. Finding one was the simple task and it looked like she was going to spend her ride alone until the last second before the train was to leave when Josephine and Daniel had walked into her compartment arguing like a married couple neglecting that there was a confused girl in there with them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf54955007e3993f2e884889f2909c5"In fact, they didn't realize that Diona was inside until hours had passed. At first, Diona was quiet not really knowing when to talk but as the minutes passed she grew comfortable around them and even joined in on some of the arguments. It was clear that they were going to be friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc41a403a52f26e942f13644708b295"The next year when Christine joined them, while her relationship with Daniel and Josephine was fun she couldn't really be serious with them as they took everything as jokes but with Christine, Diona could talk to her about the most serious of things and Chris would shed some of her opinions but taking into account what Diona had said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2373a7df55ef2f84aa9c8538075813"Despite Christine being the person, Diona went to for help, she also became her buddy for the last portion of the train ride. The two older Lagura siblings always fell asleep early on the ride leaving the other two members to their own devices./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="332c1075e25436a8ae0a17c26148d06f"Which at the moment included eating the snacks they had brought even stealing some from the brother and sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba51d5611d1d2a16b2005427795beffc""How is Abas doing?" Christine asked taking a bite of a Jelly Slug. The girl was in love with cats but her parents didn't think that she could take care of the animal but if only they knew the amount of animals that Diona had killed, then they would trust Christine with a cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acadc797eb68cb43603ec21da1cf129e""She's the same as ever. Hungry and sassy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e58976bf3b0423b43ba62767f543f08""That's a fun combination... If Abas was a human how do you think she would look?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b74ead7480ec558a70867ea4552c3f"She gave her friend a look before thinking about her question. "Well, I imagine that she would have my eyes-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8bc68ec51a9e10d2b6e1276a7aa73ca""No one can have your eyes. There one of kind and besides Abas would have brown eyes because she would always be in the sun and you know how beautiful brown eyes are in the sun."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87f9102e24f88e9a57ec662c339d890""Do you wish that you had brown eyes?" Diona turned to look at the siblings who if their eyes were open they would have been the same shade of green as Christine's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8cd3f0cdc8999e8fdfd2cf0e1ec331""Of course because then I wouldn't look related to those doofuses." She pointed a thumb at her siblings and she couldn't help but laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cbd69df379a410286f6474507b0b0dc""You are something else, Athena."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b59d69784b0586a400d237a93e88b37b""Speak for yourself, Artemis."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfee2fb3a7988fa27429501b2276004e"Christine watched as Diona fixed her hair, doing a waterfall braid that was surely going to take all of her concentration for the next ten minutes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f07ee09852ea7e0cb0627c78248796"The girl knew that girl was very insecure about letting her hair down believing that her hair was terrible compared to other girls. While many would say that her hair was beautiful and the amount of care she put into taking care of it would guarantee their statements to be true, Diona didn't believe them. Maybe it was because she wanted something about her to be ugly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76d7e2c83171f03842ef1ff74cc62ba"Diona hated attention for some reason but with the looks, the girl was graced with it would be hard to avoid eyes in her direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43553d2c789db95bef8a5e6514a17108"Her hair was something that was silk and shined whenever any light hit it. Her blue eyes were so dark they almost looked purple and that gave her a mysterious air around. Her skin was a nice tan color that only made her eyes pop out more. Possibly the only flaw the girl had was her crooked nose but instead of it being a flaw it gave her character./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e47e78320656a9ecc4f00d85563ab899"They were features to make any girl jealous and it had even made Josephine angry. During Christmas break of her first year, Josephine had spent every second talking about how much the girl annoyed her with talking about how average she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05804c18b8ab71c6af015b6fdea058c2"When Christine started her first year and met the girl she could see why her sister was annoyed but instead of feeling jealous, she felt other feelings that left her blushing whenever they touched. While it didn't take long for her to realize that she fancied the blue eyed girl it became clear that Diona would never return the feeling but it was okay in the end because they had a great friendship that she would never trade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e73fcb6151fc02ccf7e6c31ef9cdc75""Hey, do you have a marker?" Diona asked her, bringing her out of her thoughts only to see a mischievous smile on the girl's face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfcda829d9ed064ccd53c5d21fe09a3d""Are we going to draw on their faces?" In tune to her answer, she took out the marker that she carried in her pocket in case of these special moments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2000223715d29ac24908124e4aacbdd""Athena you shouldn't ask questions that you know the answers to."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="769f4f8465956991d194245ea3ef5c49""Your right, Artemis. Let me rephrase my question. What are we going to draw on them?" /p 


End file.
